RebornXLuce
by nami misa
Summary: was writing like reborn is talking


"Don't touch her!"

I screamed at the guy who was holding her... And as I wanted to take a step foreword I felt sharp pain in my head and collapse on the floor... Fainting... To the sound of her... Screaming my name...

"Would you like some tea?" The waitress asked me as I looked at her. "Looks like I border you."

"I was just a little thinking and no. I would like espresso... Two espresso" I answered.

"Right away."

I looked around and thought "Where is she. She is late."

As I looked at the door I was her coming in the door.

"Sorry I am late I know and I am really sorry Mr. Hitman"

I sighed as she sat down.

"Again my name is Reborn, Luce"

"Okay Reborn as you please."

I sighed again as the waitress put the two espresso.

"I see you already ordered" said Luce taking the espresso and slipping from it.

"I was suppose to wait for you? You are taking to long"

"I have my own bushiness Reborn"

"About the... It..." I said lifting my cub.

"Yes so about what I wanted to ask you"

"I am listening" I really didn't think its so important and so I slipped from the espresso.

"We have another year to rest... And I found out that there are people after me"

"Hmm?" I looked at her putting down my cub. Its more important than what I think it is.

"They want to kill me and if they will..."

"Than come live with me I will protect you"

She looked surprised from my words as I lift my cub and slipped again. And than she smiled.

"Thank you Reborn" she said.

"We will go to your place to take your stuff and leave you are not going out my house and I will go and bring stuff you can rest there."

"Okay as you say Reborn."

I sat down, I was in a street, holding my head looking at myself... Seeing me again as a two years old boy... And than I remembered..."They took Luce! I have to save her!" I thought to myself getting up and start running to that place I found Luce with them last time.

"There must be the same who was after her before we become the Arcobaleno! I must save her! I promised her... I promised..."

"Luce." I said as coming into my and Luce house a little scared and relaxed as I saw Luce sitting on the couch. She looked at me and saw I was a little scared and she stood up a little worried...

"What is it Reborn? You don't look good..." She walked to me and my vision began going blurry. I felt my cheeks burn and I was cold... As suddenly...

"Reborn!" I feel on the ground and my eyes closed...

Full black... Darkness... Loneliness... Hearing a voice saying over and over...

"You will never be with her... You will lose her... You can't be forever with her... You can't protect her..." That was the devil telling me... The true... I will always be alone... In the darkness... Alone...

"Reborn... Reborn please wake up..."

I heard Luce worried voice and a cold but warm hand on my cheek. As I opened my eyes it was evening and I was in my room. Luce was sitting next to me. I made her worried... Did I past out?

"You woke up" she said as a smile appeared on her face and she hugged me...

"Luce..."

"You were sleeping two days... I was so worried..."

"Was I?"

"Yes..."

I felt water drops... And I looked at her I saw tears going down her face. I really made her that worried?

"I thought..." She started talking with a weak voice... And I looked at her turning her face to mine looking at her waiting she will continue.

"I thought... I lost you... I thought..."

I did made her really worried... But... For some reason... I felt happy to know that she is worried for me and I gently put my lips on Luce. She blushed but didn't stopped the kiss.

"You will never lose me Luce... I will always be with you... I promised I will protect you... Till the end..." I smiled as she relax and put her head on my chest...

"I am happy to hear..."

That was the last words before she fell a sleep and so did I hugging Luce.

I jumped into a house and my eyes opened as I felt my arms shaking and I couldn't stand strait... To see a trail of blood... Leading to the couch...

"Is it... Luce's... Blood..." I thought as I started walking to the couch... Seeing a person lying under the blanket... Little person... Like a baby... Like me... I jumped on the table and took off the blanket as tears went down my face...

"I failed..." I whispered as I fell on my knees... And started crying... For the first time in my life... I felt pain in my chest... And I cried...

"I am sorry... I am sorry Luce... I am so sorry..." I looked up at the couch... At Luce... Who was laying there... I put my hand at her face... She is cold... Worser... She is gone...


End file.
